Lonely, Rolling Girl
by ArtisticIce
Summary: You have to keep on rolling on through life, is what she says everyday to herself. One day, she meets the popular Lovino Vargas. She wonders why he's so nice to her? Why can't he just leave her alone? (Vocaloid x Hetalia) S. Italy x Hatsune Miku.


**Lonely, Rolling Girl**

* * *

_**A/N: You know how much I love this pairing? Well, anyways. I just have a headcanon that Miku is a Romano fangirl. So I decided to make a Rolling Girl-centered fanfic. I hope you like reading!**_

_**Pairing: S. Italy x Miku**_

_**Rating: T for Self-harm inflicted by Miku. Oh yeah, he still curses. So yeah. **_

_**Warnings: Nice S. Italy. I mean, seriously. HE'S ACTUALLY NICE! And…god. I made him OOC. FFFF- I don't care now. Seriously. Deal with him being OOC. I just made him like that cuz he is nice to girls. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese. I'm fucking Chinese. And you all know well that Chinese people do NOT own Vocaloid or Hetalia. I do not own the picture. It was found on zerochan, I will post a link to it on my profile. Sooner or later…**_

* * *

_You have to keep rolling through on life…_

"I'm okay, stop worrying." She mutters to herself. She is fine. She doesn't need anyone. She has to just keep rolling through life.

"Is Miku Hatsune here?" Meiko-sensei calls out. Miku let out a small peep as an answer.

"That girl is such a nerd," One girl whispers to her best friends, "She'll never have anyone to love, or be friends with."  
Miku frowned. She put on her straight face, trying not to alarm anyone. She doesn't care. She only needs to keep rolling on through life. She tries to flatten her hair, making sure it looks perfectly fine.

"Maybe I'll roll today…." Miku says to herself, not caring a single bit. She shrugs, and decides that she'll roll this afternoon. Immediately.

Daisy got out her notebook, ready to take notes. She'll just do her schoolwork normally.

She's going to do it normally. She doesn't give a crap if she's going to sit alone at lunch, yet again.

She continues to do her classwork until the lunch bell rung.

_**Riing…..**_

"Class is dismissed for lunch. Have a good lunch!" Meiko smiled, opening the door for the students to pile out.

Miku gathers all of her books, walking out of the room. As she walks to her locker, she is instantly tripped. The culprit laughs, laughs, laughs cruelly. She wiped the tear off her face, and just kept on going.

She only has to keep rolling on through life.

-:-

She gripped onto her plastic, fake lunch tray. She wonders around the room, wondering if she could find a seat inside the cafeteria. All alone, of course.

"It's her again." She started to hear the entire student body sneer at her. She frowns. What has she done to them? She hated being treated like this for no reason at all.

She doesn't mind. She has to keep on rolling through life.

"Let's trip her."

"Yeah, it'll be funny."

"Wow, she thinks that she can sit near us. Not on my watch!"

"Oh god, I hope she actually showers!"

"I think she doesn't…"

"Why is she so freaking ugly?"

"Her clothes don't match."

"We all have the same uniform…"

"She looks way different than we do."

"Why does she wear her hair up in pigtails? It looks horrible."

"What's with that stupid bandage on her retarded, ugly face?"

"I'm going to slap her one day."

"Can she get out of my life, please?"  
Miku stumbled on her shoes, tripping. The lunch tray slid to the other side of the room. The lunch itself was spilled all over the floor. A lot of the mash potatoes were covering her face. She blushed, stumbling to get up. One girl laughed at her, and then soon enough everyone started laughing at her.

A boy entered the cafeteria, to find everyone laughing. He ruffled his chocolate brown hair, expecting a response. He was confused on what was going on. His green gaze looked at the girl with teal hair in pigtails sprawled on the floor.

Not paying attention, he stepped on her tray, ending up slipping. He falls down on the floor, as well.

Everyone looked at him. He smiled sheepishly, all of the girls swooning at his smile.

"Lovinooooo, are you okay?"

"Are you fine?"

"I hate that bitch for putting her lunch tray there."

"…..s-sorry…" He heard a soft voice say. He pushed through the girls' dialogue, and approaches the girl on the floor.

He offers her his hand, but she rejects his hand.

"N-No…I can do it myself." She says nervously. She gets up, but slips back down. The boy laughed, but not rudely. In a nice way, and he ruffles her hair affectionately. She closes her eyes, blushing.

"Hehe, you need help, after all." He pulls her up. She sighed; he forgot that they were in the lunchroom. Now the girls probably hate her even more. Although, she does wonder where this guy come from. Maybe he's from another class…

"Well, I'm Lovino," Lovino says, introducing himself, "What's your name?"  
"….Miku Hatsune." She murmurs, not wanting to see his disgusted reaction.

"Well, I wonder why no one likes you! You are adorable!" Lovino exclaimed, glomping her. She blushes intensely, and tries to get him off her.  
"I-I'm not a-adorable…" She whispers, turning red at his touch.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you another time, Miku!" He winks at her, waving goodbye to her. Miku shakes uneasily, but slightly smiled for the first time.

"…It was nice meeting you too." She muttered, her fingers intertwined with her hair.

Lovino shot her a smile. She felt the heat run up to her face.

He left the room, leaving her red. She heard him yell. What was the reason for that?  
"Yo, Bastard. You are annoying, damn it!" Lovino fiercely shouted at a boy who was chuckling outside.

She tuned out of the conversation with ease, and sprinted to her class before the bell rang. She slid into her seat before the bell. She sighed, knowing for sure that some girls were going to start making fun of her.

She sat in class, bored out of her mind. She patiently waited for the next lesson to get over with, and she could finally leave to go home.

To her satisfaction, the bell had rung. _Yay, _she thought to herself, _now I can go roll._

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Well, this is a nice hill to roll down." She mused outloud, knowing fully well that there was no one in her secret, quiet area.

She got into her position, and started to roll down the huge hill. She smiled. It was a fake smile.

She could feel the pain piercing into her skin, thanks to the rocks and amounts of other things that people had carelessly thrown on the ground. She sighed, preparing for the worst to happen.

_I'll keep on rolling through life, _She knew it in her heart. And she kept that promise.

:-:

_**The Next Day**_

_The noise is overwhelming. I can feel them laughing at me. Aren't they laughing at me? I think they should be. _

She had tended to her wounds, hoping that she had fully covered them up. She wanted them to know that nothing is wrong. Everything is perfectly fine, isn't it?  
She spotted Lovino from a corner. She blinked, hoping inside her head that he won't come over to talk to her. She wanted him to completely forget about her. Please, just forget about her.

"Ciao, bella." Lovino greeted, giving a lazy wave to her. Miku stuttered, a blush clearly on her face. _D-Did he just call me beautiful?_

"Hey, is that a bandage?" Lovino asked, touching the white bandage on her cheek. Her eyes widened.

"D-Don't touch that!" She screamed, slapping Lovino in the face. He flinched, wondering what that was for. She shook, and was scared. Everyone was looking at her. She sprinted down the hall into the girl's bathroom, wanting to get away. Teal pigtails had followed her path. She sobbed on the way to the bathroom.

She opened the door, and found a stall well-suited in the corner. She closed the toilet seat, and sat on it. Sobbing. She publicly embarrassed herself.

She accidently hurt Lovino. Even though all he did was try to be nice to her.

The bell rang. She bit her lip, she's going to just stay in here all day.

"No one will ever know…." She whispered to herself. She locked the stall door firmly shut, hoping that no one will even bother to come and look for her.

_I'll roll again._

"Miku…?" A voice asked curiously. She perked up, shivering. She hoped it wasn't one of those bitches who made fun of her. Bully her.

It turned out it was way worse.

"L-Lovino…get out. I'm sorry, I accidentally hurt you. Just go away!" She shouted, wanting him to leave her alone.

"No." He firmly said with a determined look.

She unlocked the stall, not knowing who or what possessed her fingers to do it.

He pulled her out. She squealed, surprised by the sudden action. She felt his warm hands on her shoulders.

He stared into her eyes intensely.

"Miku, tell me truthfully. Are you okay?" Lovino demanded, his voice deemed serious. She gulped. She was going to hide it; it is the plan, after all.

"Yes, I'm okay." She choked out, stroking her hair.

"Miku, stop lying."

"I-I'm not lying."

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." He whispers into her ear, hugging her. Her eyes widened. Why was he doing this all of the sudden? It was so fast.

"Miku, I know you are hurting yourself." He says, stroking her hair. She bit her lip, herself knowing that she can't believe that.

"Y-You were following me?" She asked, perked up. He shook his head.

"No! I just happened to see you roll down the hill!" He retorted, careful to not raise his voice all of the way. She bit back a giggle. She nodded silently.

"I'll make sure you are okay."

"…why are you doing this?"  
"Because. You are my friend, aren't you?"

"…"

"D-Dammit, I don't like you, by the way. As in…like, like….just…platonic."

He was lying, she could tell. He looked back and forth nervously.

He crashed his lips into hers. Miku's eyes widened. What would everyone say if they saw Lovino, the most popular guy in school…kissing her, the nerd?  
After that, he blushed heavily and ran out of the girl's bathroom.

Leaving her confused.

But she smiled anyways.

_Maybe I don't have to roll today. I'll walk through life, not roll._

* * *

_**A/N: FFF-Epic Fail, if you asked me. BYTHEWAY. If you are a frequent follower of me, FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR, GODDAMMIT.**_

_***Cough.* Anyways.**_

_**This was originally a fanfiction for my novel. But seriously, I just changed it so it was a fanfiction.**_

_**I didn't post this ever, before. Seriously.**_

_**I hope you liked it. Review, because I'd like to hear your thoughts. I don't mind if I get flames. Cuz haters make the world go round. **_


End file.
